Lessons On Love: Tai and Sora
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Two months after Kari's big date, Tai overhears a conversation betweeen Kari and Sora. Tai gets help from Matt, but can he survive a chaotic mall trip with Mimi, Izzy and Miyako? (raise your hand if I suck at writing summaries!) Next part has more mush...


Well, here goes...(authors note is long, story is longer...)  
  
This is a dragonarielle authors note:   
  
This story, Lessons On Love: Tai and Sora, takes place two months after the story Lessons On Love: TK and Kari.   
  
Heres the setting: Tai and Sora are best friends. Unlike Kari and TK they have liked each other since they met as young children. In this story, Tai, Sora, and Matt 16. TK and Kari are 13. Mimi and Izzy are 15 and Joe is 17. Miyako, the only 02 character featured in this story is 15. This is not based on the show, so according to MY story, Digimon do not exist (sorry).  
  
Now anyway, this is Part One, so read on, people...  
  
-----------------------  
LESSONS ON LOVE: Tai and Sora, Admittance Into Heaven, Part 1  
  
It was bright Saturday morning, and despite losing last night's soccer, Tai was in high spirits. He sat on the couch cheerfully watching TV.  
  
The phone rang, and Tai leaped to it by reflex. Kari and TK had been dating for over a month, and Kari had informed Tai that the two were going steady now. So for the last week , Tai had listened in on ALL of Kari's phone calls. He felt guilty, yes, but he still felt protective.   
  
It was Sora speaking at the other end.  
  
And for some reason, Sora did not ask to speak to Tai.  
  
Interesting, Tai thought, then felt a blush spread through his face. Ever since they had met 12 years ago, he had developed a crush on her. At first it had been mild, but it had grown deeper as the years passed.  
  
"Hi Sora!" Kari said into the phone.  
  
"Morning, Kari. So, TK told me you two were going steady."  
  
"Yep. Mom and Dad are cool with it, but Tai's sort of protective."  
  
"He'll get over it. But thats GREAT!! I'm so glad you finally found each other like that."  
  
"Yeah I know. I'm glad Daisuke's out of the way, too."  
  
"I heard about that. I guess TK was really what you wanted, huh?"  
  
"DEFINITELY!!"  
  
"Um, Kari, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure, Sora, go ahead."  
  
"Well, Mimi already knows, in fact its halfway obvious, but uh....well I like this guy and I wanted to know if you knew if he liked me..."  
  
"OHMYGOD! I knew it. You like mmmph!"  
  
Tai didn't hear the last part cause Kari had said it so quietly.  
  
"YES! He's amazing, just my type."  
  
"Sora, trust me, he LOVES you!" Who is this guy, Tai wondered. I might have competition--re, never mind.  
  
"Whoa, thats cool."  
  
"Isnt it? You know what? Ask Mimi for help. She'll probably get Matt to talk to him."  
  
"You know, he's always so protective of you, how can YOU not be protective of him?"  
  
"Cause he's my OLDER brother!" Kari shouted.  
  
Does that mean that--Tai stopped that thought. He blinked. 'SHIT! SHE LIKES ME TOO! YESSS!!!!!!' Tai almost screamed in happiness, then he remembered he was still eavesdropping.  
  
"Thats cool, too. *Sigh* Well, I hope he asks me out sometime. Tai's really so much fun--I just cant hold it in anymore! I loved him since we met, and I guess 12 years is too long to hide it, huh?"  
  
"I'll say! Trust me, Tai loves you right back! Anyway, Sora, sorry, but I gotta go, TK and I have a date!"  
  
"Kay, bye."  
  
"Bye." There were two clicks. Tai also quietly hung up.  
  
What am I gonna do? Tai wondered. "I need some help." He got up and began to pace. "Izzy? No. Joe? Definitely. Not. I know! Matt!"  
  
Tai paled at the last word and sat down very suddenly. Picking up the phone and dialing Matt's number, Tai groaned loudly. "I'm gonna regret this..."  
  
"Yello, Ishida Residnece, Matt speakin."  
  
"MATT!! You gotta help me! Please! This is serious!"  
  
"I said the Ishida residence, not 911!"  
  
"Matt, this isnt time for your stupid jokes!"  
  
"Yeah I'm Matt, who the hell are you?"  
  
"Dammit, its TAI!"  
  
"Whats YOUR problem?"  
  
"Sora likes me!"  
  
"Wow, really? You can't tell," Matt replied, voice dripping sarcasm. "Its too obvious, man."  
  
"But I like her too, and now I wanna ask her out...HELP ME!"  
  
"Someones obviously highstrung," Matt said, grinning at the other end. "I have Mimi here. If you come over we'll both help you."  
  
"Sincere?"  
  
"Yeah. We helped TK, we'll help you."  
  
"All right then..."  
  
Minutes Later...  
  
"Damn, what did you do, run?"  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Tai guessed. Rolling his eyes, Matt let Tai through the door.  
  
"Mimi!" Tai gasped. "Please, Mimi, I beg of you--"  
  
"Cool!" Mimi exclaimed.  
  
Matt sighed.  
  
"HELP ME!!"  
  
"Dont hyperventilate! Sheesh. So what do you want me to do?" Mimi said with a straight face.  
  
"Help me find something to wear. And help get the courage to ask Sora out. And-"  
  
"HOLD IT!" Matt interrupted. "Mimi does clothing and accessories, and I do the rest."  
  
"Huh?" Tai asked blatantly.  
  
Mimi rolled her eyes. "Matt's convinced he knows how to have a Perfect Date. All after reading that book, Lessons On Love. Its practically his bible!"  
  
"It is not!" Matt said defensively. "But it helped TK, didnt it?"  
  
"That was TK, Matt. TK is 13 years old," Mimi argued.  
  
"Just...Shut...Up," Matt countered. "Now, Tai, whatcha gotta do is read this book here. Its a really good one, about this guy who wrote down how he what he did on his first date. Like a manual, except its really funny."  
  
"Anyway," Tai started, "When should I ask her out?"  
  
"Try later tonight," Mimi suggested. Its oly 10 o clock, you have plenty of time to ask her out and find soomething to wear at the mall."  
  
"Okay, what are we going to do on our date?" Tai asked.  
  
"This is gonna be a loooooooong day," Matt said with a sigh.  
  
Matt had Tai read the first couple chapters of Lessons On Love. Mimi called up Sora to talk about Tai. Mimi returned from the phone with a grin.  
  
Tai jumped up. "You didnt tell her, did you?" he asked, horrified.  
  
"'Course not! I just let her go on and on about how cute you were and how sweet you were, all that assorted stuff." Mimi made a face. "I nearly threw up!" Tai blushed.  
  
Matt snickered and took Mimi's hand. "I think out little Tai over here is ready for the big question. The, uh, junior big question."  
  
"Thye're going steady?" Mimi asked cluelessly. Tai sighed.  
  
"No, Mimi. The Will-You-Go-Out-With-Me question," Tai said, exasperated.  
  
"Oh. Heres the phone," Mimi replied smugly.  
  
"Remember, man, look for the love deep inside," Matt said.  
  
"Yes, Oh Wise One," Tai said as he took the phone. He dialed the Takenouchi's. "Hello, Ms. Takenouchi? Yes its me, Tai. Is Sora over there? Cool, can I talk to her?" Tai shot one more glance at Matt and Mimi and gave them a frantic, What-the-hell-am-I-doing look.  
  
"Tai?" Sora sked.  
  
Tai paled. He looked frantically again at Matt and Mimi. he gave them the What-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-say-again look. Mimi falls over anime style. Matt picks up pre-prepared cue cards. He hold the first one up. It reads:  
  
SAY HELLO. ASK HOW SORA IS DOING.  
  
"HellohowareyoudouingthisdaySoraTakenouchi?" Tai blurts. Its Matt's turn to fall over.  
  
Mstt picks up another sign, which reads: CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING [REMEMBER TO TAKE DEEP BREATHS AND SAY EACH WORD CLEARLY.]  
  
Tai took a few deep breaths.  
  
"Are you hyperventilating?" Sora sked Tai from the other end.  
  
Tai shot the other two yet another frantic glance. "Can..... I......... Ask......... You..........A........... Question?"  
  
Matt got up, walked over to Tai and smacked him upside the head. Tai covered the mouthpiece and whined, "Owwww."   
  
"Is there static or something? Why are you speaking so slowoly?" Sora asked, getting worried.  
  
Matt turned on the speaker phone. He mouthed to Tai, NO I'M FINE.  
  
"Matts fine?" Tai guessed loudly. Matt rubbed his forhead and shook his head. TAI IS OKAY. he mouthed. "Tai's okay?" Tai tried again.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something?" Sora sked.  
  
EVERYTHINGS COOL I JUST NEED TO ASK YOU A QUESTION, Matt mouthed, splashing water on Mimi, hoping she'd wake up.  
  
"Nah, its just cold over here," Tai said into the speaker. "Matt just has to ask you a question."  
  
"Huh?" wondered Sora.  
  
NO YOU DUMBASS REPEAT AFTER ME, Matt mouthed. He looked a bit pissed.  
  
"You dumbass!" Tai yelled into the speaker. "Repeat after me!"  
  
"What?" Sora asked, obviously bewildered and confused.  
  
Matt sighed. Tai gave up. "Sora, will you go out with me tonight?" Without her replying, Tai pressed the hang up button. "Happy?" Tai asked sarcastically. Matt smacked upside the head again. So did Mimi.  
"What?!" Tai asked, slightly defensive.  
  
"Idiot," Matt muttered.  
  
"Moron," Mimi said, then added, "And Matt's a jerk."  
  
"Hey," Matt said. Mimi glared at him, water dripping from her hair. Then the phone rang. "Hello?" Matt answered. Matt paled and handed th phone to Tai. It was now off speakerphone. SORA Matt mouthed. Tai, too, paled.  
  
"Hi, Sora. I'm at Matt's."  
  
"Tai, yes, I'll go out with you!! Pick me up around 5 okay? Mom's doesnt want me out late tonight, kay?"  
  
"Sure....How bout the pizza place and the park? The Odaiba Soccer Team is playing tonight." [A/n we seeing a pattern here? Games at the park...]  
  
"Sure! See you!" Tai smiled dreamily as Sora hung up.  
  
"She said YES!"  
  
"YAY! LETS GO TO THE MALL!!!" Mimi exclaimed. She grabbed her purse, wrapped an arm around Matt, and grabbed Tai's elbow, dragging them out to Matt's car.  
  
A few minutes, and they materialized in front of a Quicksilver outlet. "Yippee," Tai said dryly. He heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
"Tai? Dont you have a date with Sora in 4 hours?" Izzy Izumi asked.  
  
"YES!" Tai cried desperatly. "And guess who I brought along?"  
  
Izzy chuckled when he saw Matt. He began to laugh his ass off when he saw Mimi. He was cut short by a slight scream.  
  
"MIYAKO! What are you doing HERE?" Mimi screeched at a tall, violet-haired girl.  
  
"Looking for new computer software with Izzy," Miyako replied. "The teacher said I had to come cause she was worried Izzy might go over budget."  
  
"I would not," Izzy said indignantly, then turned to Tai. "Lets go."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Here," Matt answered for Izzy, pulling him inside of the outlet. They came out minutes later, hands empty. They went to Millers Oupost, Mimi and Miyako trailing them.  
  
Exactly one hour and twenty six point five minutes later, Mimi and Miyako exited the store. Matt looked like he was sleepwalking not far behind them. Izzy was engrossed in reading a computer magazine. Tai was carrying several bags. Only the girls appeared to be energized.  
  
"Are we done yet?" Tai wheezed.  
  
"Accesories...hello?" Mimi said, punching Tai. She and Miyako skipped off. Matt followed them in a dream-like state.  
  
"You wish to escape?" Izzy asked Tai suddenly. Tai nodded weakly. With a humongous grin on his face, Izzy pulled Tai into the nearest store.   
  
Meanwhile, Miyako and Mimi were still talking to an invisible Tai when Matt glanced around suddenly. "Hey guys did you hear something?" He turned around. "Guys? ....Izzy? Tai?" They were gone.  
  
On the other end of the mall, Tai found himself in a.....  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Tai shrieked as Izzy dragged him through the aisles handing him stuff to hold.  
  
Computer store.  
  
Izzy's paradise.  
  
Dropping all and any items Izzy had given him, Tai hauled butt outta that store. He ran clear across the mall. He arrived, panting at Miyako's side near The Gap.  
  
"There you are!" Miyako yelled. "Hey Mimi! Matt! I found one!" She dragged Tai into a store.  
  
Tai sighed. What was he, a mysterious, endangered bug? I found one, I found one, what the hell was that? Tai wondered.  
  
He turned and ran, and with Tai's unique luck, he rammed right into...  
  
Sora.  
  
Tai got up before Sora could see his face and hauled his ass into The Gap. Ten minutes later, now holding two more bags, Tai and his friends walked out of the store. Miyako left to go get Izzy before he bought anything, and Mimi and Matt took Tai home...to get ready for his big date...  
  
-----------------------------  
  
*Sigh* Another monotonous two-parter.  
  
Anyway, the next part is once again dubbed The Big Date.   
  
What happens when an extremely anicky boy and Wonder Woman Jr. go to a pizza parlor and come across the King of Aleergies? And what happens when another lovesick boy plays a couple tricks on this coupl with his computer genius friend?  
  
Never mind.  
  
That was lame, wasnt it?  
  
Never mind. Read the next mushy Tai/Sora installment.  
  
Review now, kay? 


End file.
